


I love you

by Lady_hakunamatata



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, I am becoming a sort of fluff expert, M/M, Other, POV Ronan, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_hakunamatata/pseuds/Lady_hakunamatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Adam says it, it seems to surprise them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

_“I love you”._

  
The first time Adam says it, it seems to surprise them both; not because the truth behind the words had been unbeknownst to them: Adam was a man who’d rather do, who’d rather _show,_ than tell. Ronan knew that, even if he’d never said it, the truth of those words was clear in everything Adam did.   
  
In retrospective, it almost felt like Adam was reclaiming something that had once belonged to him, but that had been taken from him long ago. Maybe that realization was what made it even more exhilarating  for Ronan to hear those words.   
  


_“I love you”._

Adam’s voice was sleepy, one night after a particularly hard day at work, from the spot where Adam was resting his head, in the crook of Ronan’s neck when they were getting ready to sleep. Ronan rubbed a shaking hand up and down Adam’s back, stunned by the effect those words had had on him. A stupid, childish grin adorned his face. By the time he’d kissed the top of Adam’s head, in the form of silent response, Adam was soundly asleep.

_“I love you”._

Adam had said, deliberately, his voice thick with his beautiful Henrietta accent, the morning he was leaving for college, while he held Ronan in the most overwhelming embrace, clutching at the fabric of his hoodie in a way that almost gave the innocent and selfish part of Ronan’s self the hope that maybe, _just maybe_ , Adam regretted having to leave almost as much as Ronan dreaded the idea of him leaving.   
  


_“I love you”._

He reassures Ronan, every time he has to leave him when a break is over. Adam knows he doesn’t need to say it. He also knows Ronan needs to hear it.   
  
  
  
On the day of his graduation, Adam hands his diploma to Matthew, who’s smiling at him broadly.  
_“I love you,”_ he says as he takes Ronan in his arms, ignoring the fact that Ronan is so overcome by pride that he feels he might explode at any moment now. Ronan is positively _beaming._ He imagines that, if he was a cartoon, his face would be glowing an embarrassing shade of golden light. He knows all of this even without Adam having to tease him about it (which he does, anyway, because it’s Adam, and he’s happy, and he’s earned all he has).

  
  _“I love you,”_ Adam will say one night, while he watches with a smile on his face how Ronan takes his hand to his lips and kisses the ring on Adam’s finger.   
  
  
  
Ronan will always say it back. He feels the need to say it as much as he is aware he needs to hear it. He knows, too, that Adam understands all of this. That only makes Ronan love Adam even more.  


 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the shortest thing I've ever written. It's also one I feel quite proud of. HOWEVER, as usual, you are compelled to say whatever you thought of it. Yes, even if you hated it (or if you had a minor complain). I'd love to hear your thoughts.   
> As usual, thank you to my babe, Sasha, for beta-reading it, for loving it and supporting it. You mean an awful lot to me, hon (just look at my latest works and you'll understand where this account would be without her).   
> Anyway, thanks for your time, y'all! <3


End file.
